Never say Never
by hottie555
Summary: Stupid title . This is Darby/Ames slash fanfic.mostly just hot sex.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; I only write what my muse tells me to….And when ever I get the urge .

Warnings: will include slash and implied slash . If thats not your thing please don't read. Kinks: Violence , lots of Violence, D/s, dark fanfic, rape and possibly Daddy!kink cause, I have a twisted mind . And this probably has nothing to do with the movie at all.

Rating: M ( Just, to be safe… )

One more thing, this is and the only Law abiding citizen fan fiction out there because, I checked , a lot. So , I'm very happy to be the first at something so, enjoy.

XxxxX

The road was washed out and gray, two shades darker than the chalkboard scrawl of the sky. It curved towards the horizon, no longer endless and golden, shimmering miles away, but instead truncated, abrupt, sloping down towards hell. Streaks of dark tar, cracked with ice and snow, bisected the road at irregular intervals, a worm of ink that obscured the double yellow that dragged along, keeping pace no matter how hard the gas pedal was pressed. Sad, scraggly trees, weighted down with snow that had long lost its luster, reached towards the road, desperate to be pruned, to be trimmed from their misery. As the trees gave way, memorials to nature long sent into slumber, rivers of ice cascaded down rock long ago cut, man's ever expanding need for this, for that, for _more_ creating crumbling, regular lines, raw wounds that would never heal, in once majestic mountains.

"Can you slow it down " Ames voice just over a whisper " please". He flickered his tongue over his dry lips, scrubbing his face and wishing he was girly enough to use the moisturizer Willow'd sent him; the heater dried his skin painfully.

He let his body unwind feeling the car slowing to a even more steadier speed, he knew he was getting on Darby's nerves. It only been, what ?. About a hour since he picked him up. He could already see the veins in his neck that flare up whenever he got angered or annoyed .

He needed a cigarette. Bad.

But, he knew the rules in the older mans car but, maybe he could get away with it today . He stuck his further down in his pocket and withdrew a lighter and a new package of cigarettes . He waited to make sure the other man acknowledge what he had taken out his pocket .

Completely quiet.

He placed cigarette between his lips, tasting the sweet nicotine flooding over his taste buds. This was going better then he thought, he struck the lighter raised and .

And glory happened .

Inhaling the sweet smoke made him feel like he had the world at his hands, made him feel undefeatable, he could do anything. But, it was a just feeling, same feeling he felt whenever he and Clarence got together . However, that didn't even seem right at times.

Just a feeling .

The car jerked, his seat bouncing like a child's toy as they went over a series of pot-holes, unfixable monstrosities that would get patched and remade, patched and remade, some road worker's unending hell. Or maybe not; job security was nothing to laugh at.

"What the hell ? " he questioned, putting out his cigarette " Are you out your damn mind you almost hit that truck" he turned around almost 180 degree then gesture to the truck with hands.

"Are you trying to get us killed ?"

Clarence shot him a look of pure hatred . " If you can do whatever the hell you want in 'My' car" he pointed to the ceiling of the automobile " Then, I can do whatever the hell I Want !" He made quick turn at the exit sign "Do you have a problem with that?"

Rupert didn't see any point in answering . No point at all because, whatever he was going to say was going to be contradicted, misread or his favored, taking the wrong way .

He sighed . Now feeling the effects with being in the car with Darby all day .

The car slowly approach a truck stops slash dinner " Keep acting like a bitch " the car jerked to the side, nearly missing a man that was crossing the street " and I'll treat you like one" .

Now he was trying to avoid the inevitable but, that was why they called inevitable . Just Couldn't be avoided no matter how hard you tried.

However, he didn't dare. Because that wasn't his thing.

He didn't do it because he was a chicken.

The door slammed and then he was alone well, not completely alone he still had his thoughts. His, Ames thoughts not Darby's or anyone else's .

His.

And it was his sweaty hands that took ages to grip the door knob right just to turn it . His feet that took him to the table and god knows it was him that sat at table . There was no denying he had feeling for the selfish, self-centered , narrow minded, egotistic, dangerous and list could go on forever man . Nevertheless, he could never say no to Darby. Even when he knew if they got caught the other man would sell him out faster then 49cent hamburgers at MacDonald's .

He hated being here, hated the dirty look he got and not only that, there were actually some men that complemented Darby on how he scored someone like him. The disgusting taste he had on his tongue was unbelievable strong but, not as strong as Darby's testosterone .

He saw the cheeky smile on his face as the waitress walked towards there table . She had a small smile upon her youthful oval face which faded to a ugly grimed frown as soon as she saw who was at the table .

"May I take your order " her eyes were now reverted back to the notepad that laid in her hand .

"Yeah, I'll take you and I would like that to go"

She inhaled sharply . "Would you like anything along the lines of food, sir " her eyes adverted anywhere other then the drooling dog in front her . "If your undecided I'll come back later" she flipped the book over so it closed neatly over the pen.

"Wait, I take the usual " he gestured towards Ames " He'll also take the usual "

She nodded and continued her journey back to the kitchen .

"What I wouldn't give to fuck her silly" rubbing the now rising tent and his blue cola rode jeans .

Suddenly the air turned pasty thick and Darby got quiet, the two combined together equaled bad.

"What ?"

He didn't like when Darby got quiet or to loud but, at the moment the silence was kiling him .

"I want you to ask her out"

"For what ?" he shook his head not fully comprehending the question.

"Never mind, I just forgot you were a fag"

This is one of the times when Ames wanted unwrap the neatly folded white napkin on the table and take out the silver stake knife and well, you can guess the rest. But he never did.

Cause that wasn't his thing.

He didn't know it was Darby's thing either until couple of month ago. He still has nightmares about that night. Scars that will never heal and permanently mark him for the rest of his short life .

"Are you going to eat that ?"

Ames snapped out of the day dream he was in and passed the three strips of bacon off his plate.

"No, you can have it"

XxxXXXxxx

"That's stupid" Darby put the car in park "And you know it"

Ames shrugged .

They been discussing how Ames should get a tattoo, just right above his chest so it can still be seen when he wears shirt . For what seemed to be eternity was only twenty minutes filled with needles, blood, pain and stuff he tried to block out be fore he got queasy.

"Does it even matter how many tattoos you have ?" he looked out the window trying to get the disgusting images of people getting tatted up out of mind .

"Well…"

"Besides" he cut Darby off "I don't think that's for me"

He lied again .

He been coming up with lame excuses since they been on this topic, neither one satisfying Darby enough for him stop asking questions .

Silence .

"When does this guy leave for his shift"

"Um, and about" he adjusted his watch "hour or so"

They both kept there eyes on the brick white house in front them, it was obvious that someone was in there still. He didn't know what had motivated him to do this. Breaking and entering into people houses, even if it wasn't any braking involved . It was still wrong.

Sometimes Ames didn't know what possessed him to do what he did well, at least half of it he knew why.

It was Darby.

"Guilty…."

"What?" Rupert spun around "What did you say?"

"What are you talking about ?"

"Are you, ok?" Darby questioned, seeing his friend was in distress. He put his hand on the younger mans thigh, giving it a light squeeze.

Ames looked away eyes disdained slightly.

Just at that moment Darby got a wicked evil ideal. He pulled a bag from the back seat of the car and got necessity he needed to play his game.

"Darby, I don't want to play at the moment" Ames sighed .

"Aww come on baby. It won't be that bad."

"_Yes it will," _Ames thought. It was always bad. Darby would find a reason to punish him, no matter how punitive the crime. Ames could look at him cross eyed, and as punishment, would be gagged and cuffed while he endured whatever his lover was in the mood for. Tonight, he seemed to want a playtoy.

Darby roughly grabbed ahold of Ames nipples and pinched down hard threw the cotton fabric . "What shall I do to you tonight?"

Ames choked on his whimper of protest.

"Hmmm," Darby teased as he released Ames nipples and pushed his hand into Ames pants. "Such beautiful underwear . I will enjoy ripping it off of you." Darby almost flung the younger man into the backseat of the car without even thinking.

Ames bit the inside of his cheek as Darby slowly removed his jean and then tore the thin boxers off of him . Ames tried to slow down his breathing, thinking somehow if he made to much noise the moment would shatter onto million pieces.

"How did you get that off?" his voice hitched feeling hands rub across his ass checks, spreading them gently apart .

"I have my ways," Darby chirped, inserting himself into him. He started pumping in and out gently.

"Mmmm Darby," Ames moaned.

" uh!" Darby groaned gripping tightly to Ames pulling him as close as humanly possible. They were so close to one another it was like they were about to melt together. "Ugh! Mm. H-harder!" Ames moaned his finely-manicured nails digging into Darby's skin to urge him to go faster. To plunge deeper.

"Sh-shut up, Rupert." Darby growled his own hands gripping the younger man closer pulling him up quickly and slamming him down hard.

"I-uh! I can't he-help! It! Mm!" Ames moaned loudly not bothering to try and act cool any more. "It-ugh- it feels -HARDER- so go-good!" Ames gasped practically screaming. "P-please! Ugh, Dary! I'm go-gonna-" Ames gasped arching into Darby feeling himself about to explode.

"No, you can't." Darby growled. Rough and brutally Darby shoved Ames down onto the backseat of the car. Pushing into Ames roughly screwing him so hard he kept scooting farther away until he hit his head on the car door . Ames let out a scream of frustration moaning and arching up trying to regain the closeness, trying to feel Darby close to him.

Darby nearly came right then. Nothing was better then watching Ames fall apart. "You're such a naughty boy, Ames." Darby growled as he pounded away into the smaller body. Ames couldn't help screaming loudly, he couldn't stop screaming. It felt like his mouth was taped open and all that could come out was screams

"Unh!" Ames writhed angrily underneath Darby trying to find release despite the vice-like grip around the base of his cock preventing him from Cumming.

"Ames—I'm close—"

And Darby exploded, in several glorious thrusts, filling Ames's canal with a stream of his seed. Sweaty and satisfied, they collapsed onto the each other. Sealed together by Ames sticky white seed.

"We have to get dressed" Darby sat up on shaky legs "This guy be leaving soon we have to be ready"

There was a painful silence . Something wasn't being said that needed to be said.

"Um" Ames paused .

"What ?"

"Nothing I just wanted to know if …if my underwear was still salvageable" he lied.

"I don't think so" he picked shreds of fabric off the car floor.

Silence

"I'm going to get a closer look at the house" Darby slammed the car door shut, leaving the younger man alone.

Ames sighed.

He felt dirty and just not your regular dirty .

He felt extremely dirty to point that he felt he may just have to leave to take a shower.

But, he got his clothes and his composer together and went to go do his job. With a slight limp .


End file.
